<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me in The Dark by Babey_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629111">Hold Me in The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue'>Babey_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy romance, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, More comfort than hurt ngl, Morning Kisses, Other, Polyamory, Sweet Moments, being peppered w kisses, but who protects him, soft trephacard, trevor wants to protect people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor is the protector, he is the one that takes care of others. But who takes care of him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me in The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trevor, of all people, had never expected to find someone who could deal with him for long. Let alone two, but here he was, laying in bed with a Dhampir and a Speaker, one on either side of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somedays, it felt like a dream. The aftermath of some drunken haze or fight or something of the sort, but then Trevor would shake his head, clear his thoughts and both Alucard and Sypha would still be there, curled up against his chest, leeching the warmth from him. And he found he welcomed that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing up a Belmont had never been easy, and Trevor tried not to think about it, but when everything.....everyone perished with the manor, it had taken the little affection his family gave him with it, leaving him alone. It had been a long time since someone had touched him with love and care and such a tenderness that it made his heart swell, but now he had it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange, going from being alone to being with two people all the time, but it was a welcome change. Trevor hadn't felt so welcome in many years. He's sure his family was rolling in their grave at the fact that he lay with a vampire almost daily, but he found he didn't much care. The dead had no right to control the living. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sypha, who laid on his left, cuddled deeper into his chest. "Trevor, go back to sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "It's almost time for us to leave, love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned. "We can stay for one more day." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How anyone sleeps with you two talking all the time, I've yet to find out." Mumbled Alucard on his left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trevor brought Alucard closer to him. "And you complain too much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Alucard throw a deadly glare his way and chuckled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't complain, Belmont, but I do value rest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dearest, you nag Sypha and I like my mother used to my father." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sypha, feigning sleep, giggled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are the worst partners I've ever had, I'm leaving." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trevor kissed his forehead. "You wouldn't dream of leaving us, who else would find your dramatic episodes as charming as we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucard sat up and turned towards the wall. "You're the bane of my existence, Trevor Belmont." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also sat up, much to Sypha's displeasure and wrapped his arms around the dhampir's waist, kissing down his neck. "The bane of your existence? Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, no fair." Sypha complained, wedging herself between him and Alucard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you wanted to sleep." Trevor said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Sypha," Alucard said, finally turning to face them, "Trevor is being </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweet this morning and I feel like we haven't reciprocated enough."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned. "You're right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could think to move, Sypha and Alucard jumped on top of him, trying their best to pepper his face with small kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. "Alright, alright. That's enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two didn't cease their onslaught of affection on him until they both collapsed onto his chest, laughing so hard they were nearly crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sypha kissed Alucard gently, and then did the same to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on boys," she told them over her shoulder, "sunlight's burning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't I just tell her that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucard kissed Trevor on the cheek and then stood up, following Sypha. "Well, you know what they say, women's orders." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one says that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life outside of an inn was different, there could be no lazy mornings, no deep sleeps, but still, they slept Trevor in the middle, Sypha on his left, Alucard on his right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he could, Trevor would wrap one of his arms around them as best he could, keeping them close. Never would he voice it, but his biggest fear was losing them like he lost his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought made him grip his two lovers tightly. No, no he wouldn't lose them. Trevor could protect them if he needed to. He was a Belmont and they were made to protect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trevor, you're squeezing too tight." Alucard mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sheepishly released his grip on them both. "Sorry. Go back to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter?" Sypha asked, sitting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, I'm sorry if we woke you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>woke </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, is you gripping my shoulder like a bear," she said, "what's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nightmares." He told them both, not divulging in any details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true, in a sense. Nightmares, especially ones you had seen yourself, had a tendency to come easier on the road. As did the urge to fight them off with his bare hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in Trevor's nature to protect, to fight, and he would do it if he had to. But he'd spent a long time running, and now he had Alucard and Sypha to protect. That he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to protect.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>liar, dear." Alucard muttered, placing his head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That may be, but I can try." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sypha brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Let us take care of you for once. You deserve rest, my love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were right. They always were, usually because Trevor couldn't see far enough past his own stubbornness to see the bigger picture. Fact is, he'd been taking care of others for so long, he forgot what it was like to be cared for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he did, he let Alucard and Sypha wrap their arms(as much as they could), around him and let himself be safe. He let them fight off his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad dreams for once. There was no fear of losing them in that moment, there was only loving and being loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let himself take comfort in the fact that he could feel their heartbeats in tune with his own. And that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they were safe. They had each other, as cheesy as he thought it was, but they truly were unstoppable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Belmont, a Speaker and the son of Dracula. Something that sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but went beyond that. On the inside, they were more than the words used to describe them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, what they were was their business, and no one was brave enough to question it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that thought, Trevor closed his eyes and slept more soundly than he ever had, despite the hard ground underneath him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>